


Trainee executioner?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes or no?
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair
Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132097
Kudos: 2





	Trainee executioner?

Our tale begins in Rodolphus and Walden Lestrange's house, they're discussing the future of their infant son, Raphael.

Walden smirked. "Can't you see that he's practically a trainee executioner?"

Rodolphus said, "Hold up, no way is our son a... what did you just call him, Waldo?"

Walden told him, "A trainee executioner."

Rodolphus muttered, "Let's get one thing straight right now, our son isn't a trainee executioner."

Walden asked, "Why not?"

Rodolphus sighed. "He's a toddler for Merlin's sake, not even old enough to walk or talk yet, never mind hold a freaking axe!"

Walden shrugged. "Hence why I said 'trainee'. Trainees don't even get to touch the axe, Rod. You ought to know that."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Never call him that again, understood?"

Walden mumbled, "Understood, but why?"

Rodolphus stated under his breath, "This is going to be a long morning..."


End file.
